Uses For Feathers
by Ranguvar27
Summary: Another Prompt From the AiW Writing Forum. This time it's feathers. Ilosovic shows Alannah that feathers can be used for more than she thinks.


Uses for Feathers

Alannah sighed as she sorted through the large pile of feathers in front of her. Some she would cut for quills, others she would shred for use in her healing potions, and she had also set aside a pile that she would re stuff the pillows with. She traced her finger across the bright blue feather of a sunbird, smiling as the blue turned to purple under her cool touch. A short feather belonging to a Hollybird Eaglet rested nearby; ready for mixing with the tove tears she had on her shelf. The two ingredients mixed together made a fine pep-up potion.

Ilosovic came into the cottage, and walked over to her, kissing her cheek. "Love, you've been at that table since this morning. Aren't those feathers sorted yet?"

Alannah sighed in exasperation, and grabbed feathers before they could fly off the table. "No, they're not. I've still got those left." She indicated the pile in front of her, and Ilosovic frowned.

"I think you should take a break." He reached into the pile and pulled out a long purple feather, tracing her cheek and throat with it, then knelt down and nibbled at her throat, whispering in her ear. "You could use a distraction."

Alannah was about to protest when he dipped the feather down the front of her dress, tracing it in slow circles across the tops of her breasts and then down into the valley between them. She groaned, and Ilosovic chuckled against her throat and traced the hollow of her throat with the feather.

Alannah gave a harsh gasp of desire, and Ilosovic took her hand, pulling her to her feet and steering her into their bedroom, kissing her the whole way. When he reached the bed, he placed her on it, and then moved so he was hovering inches above her, the feather in his hand. He traced her face with it; ghosting across her eyelids, then spoke in a low, seductive voice that caused Alannah to shudder. "Would you like to see another use for a feather?" She nodded, and he smirked, kissing her. "Good. Prepare yourself for great pleasure."

He traced the hollow of her throat with the feather, and then kissed her there, his tongue moving in slow circles on her suddenly hot flesh. She moaned, stroking his spine, and he detached her hands, grinning at her wickedly. "No touching until I say so. Keep your hands at your side." He laughed at the pout she gave him. "Love, believe me, it will be more than worth it." Alannah frowned, but placed her hands at her sides. "Thank you. Now, where was I? Ah yes…"

Ilosovic eased her dress down a few inches, leaving her shoulders bare and teased and stroked her flesh alternately with the feather and his mouth, sucking and biting on her collarbone, leaving marks of his teeth and small bruises. Alannah was whimpering in desire, and her breasts strained at the silky material of her shift, feeling rather heavy. She dug her fingers into the sheets, fighting with all her might to keep from clinging to her amazingly talented husband. "Ilosovic..."

Ilosovic kissed her, and then pulled her dress off, leaving her clad in her blue silk shift. He stroked her right nipple through the silk, slow and gentle at first, then stronger and faster, making sure to touch every bit of her breast with the soft feather. Alannah was panting and sobbing in desire when he moved to her left breast, giving it the same treatment. Then he removed her shift, renewed his stroking of her breasts, and laved his tongue across the nipples until she was panting. Fluid leaked from her nipples, and he licked it up, moaning in his throat.

Alannah shut her eyes, sobbing in ecstasy as that…magical feather tormented her breasts, making them harder and fuller than they had ever felt before. She was sure that if Ilosovic kept up these amazing strokes, she was going to go crazy with need.

Then Ilosovic stroked her sex with the feather, and Alannah gave a cry of delight at the delicious feeling. But then she realized, much to her chagrin, that the feather could only tease, not satisfy-and tease her he did.

He stroked her inner thighs, and then ghosted the tip of the feather across her sex, and Alannah growled in desire, whispering his name in between sobs of frustration. "Ilosovic…gods baby….please…"

Ilosovic grinned, increasing his movements with the feather, stroking and caressing her, and she felt herself grow even wetter. She felt as though she was on fire, and her bloody husband was tormenting her so! But gods if it wasn't the most exquisitely wonderful torture she had ever felt.

And then…Alannah gave a yell of joy as she felt his tongue gently probing her sex, swirling about in tight circles. "Ilosovic…I…" words failed her and her mind turned to soup as he alternated the feather with his tongue and lips, stroking, kissing, and fondling her. She felt the feather stroke across her clit, hardening it, then his tongue flicking on it a few moments later, sending shocks of electricity through her lower body. She trembled, and Ilosovic held her still with one arm as he stroked and devoured her into weeping, sobbing oblivion. When she came, her body arched off the bed and she shook like a leaf from head to toe as she gave vent to a glass shattering scream.

Ilosovic moved upwards, and Alannah frantically undressed him, guiding him into her. He moved inside her in a strong, even rhythm, and she wrapped her arms and legs around him and urged him to go deeper and harder. He obeyed, and she gave short cries of pleasure as she felt her orgasm building. When she came, she dug her fingers into his shoulders and bit at his throat, growling his name in satisfaction and release. Ilosovic came a few moments later, whispering her name over and over.

Alannah fell back against the pillows, panting, then reached down and grabbed the feather from Ilosovic, grinning at him. "My turn."

He gave her a look of curiosity, and then shut his eye as she traced his still-hard shaft with the feather, making him harden even further. He watched as she made her way down his body, kissing and biting him. When she reached his erection, she fondled his tip, gathering the bits of his seed on her fingers, and then licking them clean, her eyes riveted to her husband's face. Ilosovic moaned, and Alannah smirked at him. "Delicious."

She caressed him with the feather and with her tongue, and he gave a whimpering growl that turned into a harsh cry as she took him into her mouth, sucking. He reached down and grasped her hair in his fists, speaking in a voice made harsh with desire. "More." The feather was ghosted across his balls as his wife continued to suck him into blissful oblivion. He gasped and stuttered, his mind blank. Somehow, he managed to form some semblance of words. "Ohh…Alannah…gods….I…ohhhh…ye…ye…ohhhh my baby yes….gods baby you are so….bloody…talented….love you…Ohhh…"

His body trembled beneath her touch and a cry ripped from his throat as he came into her mouth three times in rapid succession, leaving him panting in exhaustion. She released him, and he pulled her up, plunging into her once more. This time their lovemaking was slow, but no less intense. Alannah kept her gaze locked on his as she moved above him in tight circles, and their kisses were deep and passionate.

Hours later, they lay in each others arms, panting in satisfaction and exhaustion. After Ilosovic had fallen asleep, Alannah plucked the feather from between them, inhaling their mingled scents, and then placed it on her night stand. That one she would have to save.

She had never realized feathers could have so many uses.


End file.
